This invention relates to a microprocessor capable of parallel execution of a plurality of instructions.
Various processor architectures, such as superscalar and multithread, have been known in the art. The use of these processor architectures makes it possible to simultaneously execute a plurality of instructions in one cycle and high-performance microprocessors can be provided.
However, commonly-used microprocessors of an instruction parallel-execution type have problems with facilitating the process of programming in various respects such as the necessity of avoidance of data dependencies.